


"You're going to have a horrible headache, Haughtass."

by LeFleur89



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Can this count as a missing scene?, Cute, Domestic, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Funny, New kind of demon, Nicole is under a spell, Sort Of, Waverly is not jealous, maybe a little, wynonna being wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFleur89/pseuds/LeFleur89
Summary: "Did you... Do something to your hair?" Nicole looked at her with curiosity, ignoring the question."What the hell are you talking about, Haughtstuff?" The oldest Earp frowned."It's just..." Nicole walked were the woman was and touched the heir's hair with a strange expression on her face. "It looks different."OrThe one where Nicole is in love with Wynonna while she is under a spell.





	"You're going to have a horrible headache, Haughtass."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So yes, I have a new fic! Like the other, I wrote this a veeeery long time ago, because it has to be revised by a friend.  
> So I had this idea and then I saw someone asking for this here. So imagine my surprise!! I really hope you like it!  
> English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistakes! My bad!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! Let me know what you think!

It was early in the morning and Wynonna couldn't sleep. She was in the kitchen, sitting on one of the chair with a hot coffee on the table, while she was cleaning Peacemaker. The heir was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone entering into the room.

"For Christ's sake, Haught! Could you at least make some noise?!" She put one of her hands on her chest. The officer didn't say anything. She was leaning against the door frame with her gaze fixed on Wynonna. "And why are you there staring at me like some creep?"

"Did you... Do something to your hair?" Nicole looked at her with curiosity, ignoring the question.

"What the hell are you talking about, Haughtstuff?" The oldest Earp frowned.

"It's just..." Nicole walked were the woman was and touched the heir's hair with a strange expression on her face. "It looks different."

"What it's going to look different is your hand," Wynonna moved her head trying to get rid of the officer, "if you keep doing those things."

Nicole didn't reply. She was just staring at her like if she had discovered a treasure.

"Okaaay..." Wynonna raised her eyebrows. "This levels of weirdness are too much even for me."

"Gooood morning!!" Waverly said with a singing voice while she entered into the kitchen, with a huge smile on her lips. "How have my two best girls slept?"

"I will never ever understand how you can be so happy and shining this early in the morning," the heir took a long sip of her coffee.

"Because the sun is out, the birds are singing," Waverly took a mug from one of the cabinets. "My babe is here aaaaand you are pretty sober, for now," her smile was bigger for moments. 

"You sound like one of the Disney princess's movies..." Wynonna pretended she was vomiting. "Are you going to start singing while you dance around us?"

"Maybe I will," the youngest sister stuck her tongue out at the woman. "Morning sweetie pie," Waverly kissed Nicole on the head.

"Hey..." She replied to her girlfriend but for some reason Nicole couldn't stop looking at Wynonna.

"Yeap, it's more than clear that we are not related baby girl..." Wynonna said and Waverly looked at her, making a face. "Too soon?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What are you two up to?" The brunette took a sit next to them trying to ignore her sister's comment.

"Nothing special," Wynonna shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah... What she said," Nicole rested her chin on the palm of her hand, looking at Wynonna.

"Okay Haughtpants, do I have something on my face?" She left Peacemaker on the table. "Maybe a coffee moustache?" Wynonna touched her lower lip.

"I've never realized how beautiful you are," Nicole gave her a naughty smile.

"I think I'm too sober for this shit," Wynonna said after she almost chocked with the coffee. She stood up and looked for some whisky.

"What?" Waverly frowned. Her gaze went from her girlfriend to her sister.

"Isn't she the most beautiful human been you've ever seen?" Nicole asked, really amazed.

"Okay, what is going on right now?" The small brunette didn't understand what her girlfriend was talking about. "You two are messing with me?"

"I think your stupid vegan food has broken your girlfriend, baby girl," the heir took a long sip from the bottle.

"But seriously, look at her," the officer pointed at Wynonna. "That perfect hair, those beautiful blue eyes," she moved her eyelashes. "And that ass? Top shelf."

"Is it me or your girlfriend is flirting with me?" She lowered her voice, looking at Waverly.

"I really don't know what is happening," the small woman blinked several times. "Babe, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm better than okay with this beautiful angel around us," Nicole stood up and approached Wynonna.

"Okay... Nicole stop! Be a good girl and sit! SIT!" She pointed at one of the chairs.

"She is not a dog, Wynonna!" She protested. "Okay sweetie," Waverly went near her girlfriend. "Now you are scaring me."

"Don't you see it, Waverly?" She said now looking at the small woman. "I love her! She's the love of my life!"

"Nope! Nuh uh!" Wynonna shook her head.

"She is so freaking perfect," the officer’s gaze softened.

"Okay," the oldest Earp sighed. "Nicole, I'm Wynonna. WY-NO-NNA", she spoke to her like she was deaf. "You are in love with Waverly, WA-VER-LY," she said pointing at her sister. "She is the perfect one, I'm the mess, remember?"

"A hot mess, yeah," Nicole bit her lower lip.

"Oh boy," Waverly put her hands on her face.

"How could I not be in love with you, silly?" Nicole went to touch Wynonna's arm but Waverly stopped her.

"What did you do to her?" The brunette said with a shocked voice.

"How is this my fault?" She pointed at herself.

Nicole tried again to go near Wynonna but the heir put a chair between them.

"Clearly something is happening to her," Waverly moved her hands very quickly and turned to look at her sister.

"Hey, I was here peacefully, drinking my coffee when Haughtass came here saying all those nonsense!" Wynonna tried to defend herself.

"Okay, okay," the little sister took a deep breath. "What do we do?"

"What do I know?!" Wynonna frowned.

"Just let me go with my love!" Nicole tried to fight Waverly so she could go with the heir.

"This is the weirdest thing ever!" The oldest Earp run a hand through her hair. "What do you do when she is... Like this?" She pointed at the officer.

"Usually having sex with her," Waverly struggled her shoulders.

"Ugh, gross!" The oldest sister made a disgust face.

"Hey, you've asked!" 

"And now I'm regretting it," she got chills. "Okay, so do that!"

"You want me to drag Nicole and have sex with her?" Waverly raised an eyebrow. "I think she prefers to sleep with you right now, which I don't understand!"

"Hey, I'm pretty amazing," Wynonna defended herself. "But I don't do chicks."

"Maybe I can make you change your mind," Nicole winked at her. "And believe me, I'm veeery good with my mout-"

"Nicole!!" Waverly covered Nicole's mouth with her hand.

"LA LA LA LA!!" Wynonna covered her ears, not wanting to hear what the officer wanted to say. "You're my sister in law, Haughtcake!" She moved her head to look at the redhead. "Not going to happen."

"But we can change that," the ginger gave her a sassy smile. "And you didn't exactly say no..."

"Oh! That's it!" The youngest Earp snapped her fingers, having an idea. "What if you hit her on the head with your gun?" Waverly was doing a big effort trying to stop her girlfriend from going after Wynonna.

"You want me to hit your girlfriend?" Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

"She is saying all those crazy things and... And she is flirting WITH YOU in front of me!" Waverly turned her head to look at her sister again. "Clearly something is happening to her! And maybe that can be helpful."

"Jealous much?" Wynonna laughed, seeing her sister a little desperate.

"I'm not jealous!" She yelled.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty awesome and it's normal she wants a piece of Wynonna Badass Earp." She made a gun form with her fingers, pointing at Waverly.

"Why are you like this?" Nicole asked Waverly. "Don't you want me to be happy?" She said with a puppy face.

"Nicole," the little Earp sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to kiss those gorgeous lips," the officer fixed her gaze on Wynonna's mouth.

"Okay, go ahead," Waverly moved her hands, allowing her girlfriend to go where her sister was.

"WHAT?!" Wynonna complained, eyes wide open. "You can't be serious."

"I can't do anything against true love, sis," she shrugged her shoulders.

"TRUE LOVE?!" The heir said to her sister while she was trying to fight Nicole. "Are you completely lost your mind, baby girl?!"

"Oh come on, Earp," Nicole was approaching her until she cornered her between her body and the counter. "You're going to love it."

"Now who is messing with someone?!" Wynonna tried to avoid Nicole's hands but, somehow, she was being stronger than her.

"Wynonna, just play along!" Waverly lowered her voice and gave her a thumbs up.

In that moment Nicole was all hands and lips.

"I swear to you I'm going to make you pay for this," the oldest said. "Both of you," she pointed at them.

Wynonna was preparing herself, physically and mentally for what was going to happen.

"This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you," that's what the oldest Earp heard from her sister's lips a few seconds before.

And when Wynonna was going to let Nicole kiss her, the officer made a painful sound. She almost fall to the ground but Waverly could catch her in time after letting go Peacemaker.

"What the hell, Waverly?" Wynonna rose her hands, surprised.

"Did you really think I was going to let you kiss my girlfriend?" She moved a lock of her from Nicole's face.

"You tell me?" Wynonna raised her eyebrows and took Peacemaker. "You were the one encouraging her to do it!"

"Because I was trying to distract her!" Waverly said in an obvious tone.

"Oh right... Do you think I can read your mind?" She took a look at Peacemaker, making sure the gun was okay.

"I think it was pretty obvious!" Waverly caressed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Okay, whatever you say, kiddo. Nice hit, by the way," she moved her hand, changing the subject. "What do we do now?"

"First of all, help me moving her to the couch," Waverly took her girlfriend under her arms, carefully.

"Oh, God..." She said taking Nicole by the ankles. "She's heavier than she looks."

"Now you know how I feel when you past out sometimes," the brunette chuckled as she moved at the same rate as the other Earp.

"Which is not very often. I know how to take my booze." She said obviously. 

"Prff yeah, sure," Waverly made a sound with her mouth.

The sisters moved Nicole carefully from the kitchen to the living room.

"Okay, if some day you want me to help you burying a body remember me to bring a wheelbarrow," Wynonna touched her aching lower back.

"I'll keep that in mind," Waverly put a cushion under Nicole's head.

"Now what?" Wynonna sat down on the coffee table.

"I have no idea," the little Earp bit her lip, thinking. "What do you think happen to her?" She sat on the arm of the couch.

"That she has a really good taste?" The heir shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm serious," she crossed her arms.

"Me too," Wynonna saw a half empty bottle of whisky and took a sip. "You're going to have a horrible headache, Haughtass." She said to an unconscious officer.

Waverly looked at her girlfriend and stroked her hair. Both sister were quiet for a moment, thinking about the meaning of what had happened to Nicole. 

"Wait," the oldest sister took a sip from the bottle. "What if she is under some kind of spell?"

"Like with the vampires?" Waverly wrinkled her nose.

"Bingo!" She clapped her hands, determinate.

"But why?" Waverly frowned. "And why only Nicole?"

"I'm a genius, but not so much," Wynonna lifted her feet on the couch, next to Nicole's hip.

"Okay, so if she had a glamour on her that can mean..." And then the youngest Earp stopped talking.

"Yeah...?" Wynonna moved her hand waiting for her sister to continue with her speech.

"Ugh it's too early in the morning," Waverly hit herself on the head. "My brain can't work properly yet."

"Baby girl, we need your smart brain like right now," she snapped her fingers several times.

"No pressure," Waverly said with irony and rolled her eyes.

"Huh..." The heir narrowed her eyes.

"'Huh' what?" She turned her head to face her sister.

"Does Haught have a tattoo?" Wynonna frowned and rolled her eyes and looked at the small woman.

"Why are you asking that?"

"You just... Answer the question," the oldest sister moved her head without answering Waverly's question.

"She has a small flower on her..." But Wynonna cut her before she could finish the sentence.

"Please don't say ass," she said almost praying.

"On her ankle," Waverly ended the sentence.

"So no weird tattoo that looks like a heart on her right side of her belly?" Wynonna crossed her arms. "And apparently it has an arrow on it… I think." She turned her face to the right and then to the left, to see it better.

"What are you talking about?" Waverly frowned. "And how is this related with anything that's happening?"

"Because right now I'm seeing too much skin from your girlfriend and it just so happens that my eyes have found a tacky tattoo," Wynonna pointed at Nicole's side belly.

"Wait, what?!" Waverly moved closer to the officer and lifted her pajama shirt. 

"Careful!" Wynonna covered her eyes, preventing her brain to remember anything from Nicole's anatomy. "Too much skin, baby girl."

"Oh, crap!" She covered her mouth with the hand when she saw what Wynonna was talking about.

"So I suppose that heart is not because of you, huh?" A sound came from Wynonna's lips.

"She didn't have that yesterday night," Waverly shook her head and put her girlfriend's shirt down again.

"So... Unless she's a sleepwalker and went out yesterday, drove all the way to the town, found a tattoo store and made that poor choice I would said that that are very bad news." The oldest Earp sighed.

"So this can be related with demons, right?" She passed a hand through her hair.

"When did we have good luck, sis?" Wynonna raised her hands.

"Wait a second," Waverly started to look around the living room.

"What is it?" She followed her sister with her eyes.

"I think I saw that symbol before," she said while she was looking at some papers.

"Google?" 

"In an old book that I think it's not in here," Waverly bit her lower lip and turned to look at her sister.

\------

Moments later the sisters accorded that Wynonna was going to check on Nicole while Waverly was in the BBD dispatch, looking for some ancient books. Maybe there were the answers that she was looking about what was going on with Nicole's condition.

"Oookay," Wynonna was bored, walking around the living room, waiting for her sister to come back. 

There were not changes on Nicole. She was still lying on the couch, unconscious.

"What is it taking her so long?" The heir took a look at her phone. No calls and no messages from Waverly.

Suddenly a sound came from the officer's lips.

"What the...?" Nicole put her hand on her head.

"Please, tell me you are the same boring cop as always," Wynonna crossed her fingers.

"Where is Waverly?" The redhead sat up while she was rubbing her aching head.

"Thank God..." The Earp breathed a sigh of relief. "She's out but she'll be here in any moment."

"So... We are completely alone?" Nicole looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Wynonna was not very convinced that that was their Nicole.

Haught stood up from the couch and started to walk where Wynonna was.

"Maybe it's better if you remain on the couch," she pointed at the piece of furniture. "Waverly hit you on the head pretty hard."

"And why don't you kiss it and make it better?" Nicole was approaching her with a slow and sexy walk.

"Haught, don't make me hit you again," she pointed at her with a warning voice while she was walking backwards.

"Perhaps I would want that," the officer touched her own body in a provocative way.

"What kind of weird stuff are you up to?!" She said alarmed.

"Would you like to know?" Nicole caressed Wynonna's arm. "Because I can show you now."

"Ignorance is bliss," the woman answered, trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"Are you too afraid of me?" Nicole raised an eyebrow, playfully.

"I'm Wynonna Earp, demon and supernatural shit hunter," she said offended. "I don't know fear." 

"It would be okay," Haught continued following the other woman while she was touching her red hair. "Waverly was afraid of me too at the beginning."

"Seriously Haughtstuff, don't make me do something that I don't want to do," she took a cushion as a shield. "Mostly because Waverly would kill me."

"Forget about her. We could do a lot of things," she gazed at her with a naughty look. "Starting with those boobs."

"Oh God, you said 'boobs'," that made her gag. Wynonna looked for something to hit Nicole but there wasn't anything that she could use without hurting pretty bad the other woman 

"And then..." Nicole got very close to Wynonna's ear. "We can talk about those lips." She put her hand on the other girl's ass.

"Ugh Nicole!" She tried to get rid of the officer. "You are trespassing boundaries!"

Suddenly the door opened making a big noise.

"Get away from her!" Waverly shouted, entering into the house, while she was carrying a big old book between her hands.

"Are you talking to me?" Thanks to that, Wynonna could stepped away from the redhead.

"I'm talking to Nicole!" She knew her girlfriend was under a spell but that scene wasn't funny to watch.

The youngest Earp started to read something in a strange language, which made Nicole to put her hands on her head and scream in pain. When she finished reading the text from that old book, she took a small bottle from her purse, and blew a weird blue powder to Nicole.

It was in that moment when the officer stopped screaming and fall on the ground. Something that looked like pink smoke came out from Nicole's body and materialized in a human form.

"Please don't tell me that we have a drunk cupid," Wynonna turned to look at her sister, who was keeping her eyes glued to the demon.

"You turn your back on true love, heir?" The demon said with a ghostly voice.

"That's my sister's true love, you stupid demon cupid!" Wynonna took Peacemaker and pointed at the demon, making the gun glowing in yellow. "And I do have a true love. You are facing it."

After she said that, Wynonna pulled the trigger shooting the demon between its eyes. They heard a scream and then 'poof!', the creature vanished.

"What a performance, baby girl," Wynonna said in shock while she was looking at the poor redhead.

"I really hope that worked," she went where her girlfriend was lying on the floor. She touched her neck looking for her pulse. 

Luckily the other woman was still breathing and alive and Waverly breathed a sigh of relief. Wynonna took a new bottle of whisky and gave it to Waverly. The small woman took a sip and left the bottle near her, on the floor.

Waverly put Nicole's head on her knees so the redhead could be more comfortable. She stroked the officer's hair, lovingly until the cop woke up.

"Why is my head hurting?" Nicole frowned. "And why am I on the floor?"

"Waverly hit you," Wynonna bent down to take the bottle again.

"But we can explain it," Waverly looked askance at her sister. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not much. Everything is blurred," Waverly helped her to sit up. "What did I miss?" Nicole rubbed her forehead.

"Nah, nothing important. You just wanted to bang me," she moved her hand, making light of it.

"I..." The officer frowned to show her bewilderment. "What?!"

"Long story short, there was this demon..." Waverly started to explain but Wynonna cut her.

"We call him 'drunk cupid'," the heir pointed out.

"Who possessed you or glamoured you to..." But Waverly couldn't continue because her sister spoke again.

"Fell madly in love with me," she pointed at herself. "Which is understandable."

Nicole's gaze went from one woman to the other, trying to assimilate what she was hearing.

"Okay..." The officer said slowly. "But why my head hurts?"

"Because you couldn't keep your hands out of this wonderful body," Wynonna raised her eyebrows several times. "So Waverly hit you... With Peacemaker."

"Oh!" Nicole looked at Waverly with surprise.

"In my defense I will say that I needed time to think about what we were going to do," the brunette rose her hands, showing her palms. "And to do that I had to knock you out."

"Aaaaand she was jealous..." She pointed her finger at Waverly.

"I was not!" 

Nicole tried to hide a smile. It's not that she liked to see Waverly jealous but... Well yeah, maybe she liked it a little.

"Yes, you were," Wynonna smirked.

"Uggh, okay, fine!" Waverly crossed her arms under her breast. "Maybe I was! But just a little."

"I knew it!" The oldest Earp clapped her hands, amused.

"You know I only have eyes for you and..." Nicole took Waverly's hands.

"When you are not glamour," Wynonna spoke before Nicole could finish.

"Aaaand," the redhead gave the oldest Earp a murder look. "I love you, Waves and nothing is going to change that," she caressed Waverly's cheek. "Not even a spell."

Waverly gave her a little smile and looked down, a bit shy.

"I love you too, Nicole," the youngest Earp put her arms around Nicole's neck.

"Okaaay lovebirds," Wynonna pursed her lips. "That is my cue to get out of here," she took her bottle of whisky and left them alone.

The women laughed but they remained looking at each other.

"Why don't we continue this reconciliation upstairs?" Nicole lowered her voice and touched Waverly's forearm.

"Reconciliation?" The heir’s sister frowned.

"Well, you actually hit me on the head," Nicole got closer. "I think I deserve at least a reward, don't you agree?"

Both of them stood up, still holding hands.

"I may have something in mind," Waverly smile at her in a provocative way, touching Nicole's chin while she was looking at her lips. 

"JUST PLEASE, CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!!" Wynonna shouted from the kitchen. "I DON'T WANT MORE NIGHTMARES THAN NECESSARY!"

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled at Nicole. She took the officer's hand and dragged her upstairs while they were giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!  
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope you'd enjoy it! Let me know what's on your mind! :D
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and make me to keep writing! (Which I really, REALLY like!)
> 
> If you want to talk or something, this is my Twitter account: @LeFleur89  
> My DM are always open!


End file.
